Question the IZ's
by DarkHeartsMilitary
Summary: I know, I know everyone has done this at somepoint, but i'm BORED. SO NYA!
1. Chapter 1

**So damn what if everyone has done it before? I want to!**

**People kidnapped for this: Zim, Tallest, Gaz, Dib, Lord Nar, a few of my OC's, Miss Bitters (YAY! KILL HER), Giir and *Shudder* Keef. Prof Membrane is backstage. **

Me/Joy: HELLO people of fanfic! We are currently inside one of my OC's houses.

Jenny: Why miiiine? I have nothing to do in this universe; (C) By J. Vazquez **(Can't spell, sorry!) **

Me: Because we need some form of body guard and you, being a homicidal maniac with experience of chasing people to their doom, were the only person available. Keep in mind it's quite possible that I'm horrendously insane and that switching between realities is the only thing keeping me relatively sane. It's all quite interesting really.

Jenny: Did you just quote JTHM?

Me: Well seeing as I created you to that certain universe I felt it would be an effective way to allow you to understand said interior of the question. But not all of it.

Jenny: ... Anyways we better get on. You readers may ask any question or any dare so long as we keep it to T, no M. Or I might have to...

Me: *Glare*

Jenny: ... Kill Giir?

Me: Better, now, seeing as this is in fact a new fanfic, I have no present reviews. So I will do such things myself.

*Goes downstairs into room with 11 filled chairs of the characters*

Zim: Whoareyou!

Me: ... Your worst nightmare...

Zim: You mean a crazed Fangirl with no ulterior motives minus the fact she is bored and need's something to do?

Dib: Oh god no...

Jenny: Sorry but that's pretty much spot on. Although she has a soft spot for Zim Purple, Giir, Zin and me.

Zin: Does anyone know me?

Me: *Shrugs* Unlikely. For those of you who don't, Zin a an OC, Zim's elder sister and is in love with-

Zin: *AHEM!*

Me: ... fine.

Jenny: Miir is Giir's girlfriend and Zin's robot.

Miir: HI!

Gaz: Can I go now?

Me: No.

Purple: Pleeeease can I? *Puppy eyes*

Me: JENNY! Don't let him out of the house when I do this.

Jenny: K. But when he tries and I bring back a rotting corpse, it was your fault.

Purple: *Whimpers* I won't try.

Jenny: Good.

*I let Purple out of the chair*

Giir: You said I'd get tacos!

Me: NOTACOSFORYOU! ...Yet.

Miss Bitters: We're all doomed doomed doomed doomed doomed...

Giir+Miir: We're gonna sing the doom song now, Doom doom doom doom doom doom doom doom d-d-doom doom doom doom doom doom! Doom doom doom doom doom doom doom doom d-d-d-d-doom. **(****.com/watch?v=hG805lJpxhc****)**

Zim: Is anyone gonna stop them?

Zin: Nah, it's better this way. Otherwise they don't stop until it's the Tallests birthday.

Tallests: You know our birthday?

Zin: *shrugs* doesn't everyone? It's the 19th January here.

Purple: Isn't that the day after yours?

Jenny: I think it is.

Dib: Hey, where'd Joy go?

Jenny: You know her name?

Dib: Yeah. Where?

Gaz: She mumbled something about 'Prof M. tell him truth.' Or something.

Jenny: OH SHIT!

Lord Nar: What?

Jenny: She's going to either kill him or tell him about you guys!

Everyone: ...

Jenny: She's going to kill you all by telling him aliens exist.

Everyone:!

Membrane: What the heck is going on down there?

Jenny: Nothing! Tell Joy it's a bad idea!

Membrane: Wha-?

Jenny: JUST TELL HER!

*5 hours later*

*Joy walks downstairs to 'this is Halloween' techno remix*

Jenny: This is completely pointless ya know?

Joy: Ehh. You don't exist until you meet Squee on fanfic though.

Lord Nar: Um... I'm kind of hungry..?

Joy: OH yeah! I need to feed you! Jenny?

Jenny: *holds up homework planner* wassis?

Joy: Homework, now, food?

Jenny: Oh ok.

*Jenny goes up to get food, Joy does french homework*

Dib: *Looks over* Frere...

Joy: Huh?

Dib: You have a brother?

Joy: NONE OF YOUR CONCERN! *continues*

Zim: *also looks over* that's just sad.

Me: You can read French?

Zim: No... Well I can, but that's not what's sad. It's the fact you only have eleven family members.

Dib: What? Zim, she's only putting down the ones she knows.

Me: No, Zim's right. The others are dead.

Gaz: Ouch...

Me: I don't really care anymore, I didn't know them.

Gaz: That makes it worse.

Jenny: *Comes downstairs* I GOT SNA- who mentioned her family?

Dib: Me, but how-?

Jenny: Easily enough. Joy? This isn't about you, remember? You ask them, not the other way round.

Me: Homework. You ask 'em.

Jenny: Whatever, readers? Review so we don't have another chapter of this junk, please!

Lord Nar: Food?

Jenny: Nacho's for all. As well as taco's, all manner of candy, sprite, soda and doughnuts. As well as water for Joy, she doesn't drink anything else. I'm giving her healthy foods as well. Poor girl, gone completely insane.

Keef: What is this?

Me: Oh good, NOT! Why'd he wake up now? HIDE ZIM!

*Duck tape's Keef to his horror*

Me: yay... I'm gonna go die now, K?

Jenny: *Sighs* Translation: She's going to go on a sponsored 12 ½ mile walk.

Red: Ouch, that's gonna hurt.

Me: By the way, Tak couldn't make it today, she'll be here next time.

Jenny: Please review! Save us!

Dib: Why'd you say that?

Zin: Cause, she tries to kill some one when she's 1) tired, 2) Annoyed and 3) Been walking. Which all three will be done, last time it was me!

Dib: ARGH! SAVE MEEEEEEE!

Jenny: hmm...

Dib: What?

Jenny: *points accusingly* YOU HAVE A BIG HEAD!

**End.**

**Seriously, review. By this Thursday, in England, I will be killing someone.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here we are again! **

**I still don't own anything except for my OC's k? **

**P.S For some strange reason I tell you I'm wearing jeans and a grey sport top. And White trainers.**

Me: Hello people of earth... and others.

All aliens: HI!

Jenny: WE GOT OUR FIRST REVIEW!

Me: Finally! Well Nny?

Jenny: They'll be here in, 3..2..1..

*Tacos are the BEST Falls from sky*

Me: Good timing, also a good thing this isn't my house.

Tacos are the BEST: Yayz! I"M SO RanDoM! My QuEsTiOns/ShOuToUtS ArE...

To Dib: YOUS GOT A BIG GINORMOUS FAT HEAD!

Dib: I DO NOT!

Me: Yah you doooo.

Tacos are the BEST: To tallest:Whos smarter?

Me: Hmm, what's ten times ten?

Purple: 100!

Me: He's smarter.

Red: That wasn't fair!

*Jenny glares at him*

Red: 'tknowanything!

Tacos are the BEST: To Zim: *Pulls on antennas* what are these for!

Zim: *Purrs*

Red: They're sort of like a comforting action as well as our hearing and smelling sensors.

Tacos are the BEST: To Gaz:Yous got purple hair! *smiles*

Gaz: I know.

Tacos are the BEST: To Giir: You are so awesome! Heres some tacos!

Giir: YAY! TACOOOOOOOOOS!

Me: Here we go again...

Tacos are the BEST:*Runz around then explodes*

Me: Oh great. *Brings back to life* WHY'D YOU EXPLODE! *Teleports them home*

Jenny: Cool. Now, onto our next review from invader d00m.

Dib: I think I've heard that name somewhere before. Oh by the way, who did you kill?

Me: Moofy, no one likes her.

Jenny: invader d00m says:

HAHAHHA I DIDNT REVIEW SO THE... DARN IT *sigh* btw WHERES IGGINZ :O FINALLY SOMEONE who spells Giir right :D soooo EVERYONE BUT keef,gaz,giir,miir,jenny, YOU(the authory person),Mimi(if shes there) and Zim TO MY DOOM WORLD which includes rabbid fangirlz barbies Mrs. Benson zadr,prazr,kair,datr and zaocr fangirls

All people NOT in the d00m world get to a) rule the earth b) play gs235 or c)sing the doom song

That's all *glittey doomy purple dragon flies in and carries her away*

Me: She's nice.

*Tak falls downstairs*

Tak: Am I late?

Me: Hold on *reads request again, evil smile*

Tak: Mimi? I don't like that look...

Jenny: You shouldn't.

Me: It clearly says, Keef, Gaz, Giir, Jenny, me, and Mimi. Oh! And Zim. *Evil look*

Jenny: Miss Bitters, Tak, Prof Membrane, Zin, Tallest and Lord Nar... GET YOUR FAT BUTS IN THE NIGHTMARE WORLD!

Gaz: I like this girl, for a creepily stupid fangirl. But I still like her.

All robots: We're gonna sing the doom song now, Doom doom doom doom doom doom doom doom d-d-doom doom doom doom doom doom! Doom doom doom doom doom doom doom doom d-d-d-d-doom. **(****.com/watch?v=hG805lJpxhc****)**

Zim: ZIM RULES THE UNIVERCE!

Jenny+Me: Pizza Maca-ronie! Please don't ride a pony! **(A/N I sing this when I'm happy XD)**

Me: Oh! I listen to muuuuuusic now! *C3.com/watch?v=R1BsYGMNyp4*

Jenny: Lemme listen!

Gaz: *plays Game*

Me: I think I'll show the nightmare world so the readers don't get bored. *Screen appears out of nowhere, shows Mrs Bitters as a Barbie to the horror of everyone*

P.S, I Killed Iggins. He called Jenny the 'W' word...

Jenny: Ha! Look at Diiii- OH MY GOD! ARGH! Why? Why does that fake Zim do that!... *Screams that people on Irk Can hear her* WHY IS DIB GOING WITH IT!

Everyone who is not in nightmare world: AHHHHHHH!

Me: Aw damn! Sorry! That's my revenge tapes! *Changes it to nightmare world, Dib is being chased* Better.

Jenny: Why! Why did you do that?

Me: *shrugs* Felt like it. Besides, that was Zin. (For those disappointed ZADR and RAPR fans .com/watch?v=7SL_x7RCvx4)

Zim: The Zim, who is ruler, is actually impressed at Zin's love progress.

Jenny: I'm scared...

Me: Well... time ta bring 'em back!

*People who were sent into nightmare world poof in their chairs screaming*

Jenny: Sorry tallest purple.

Me: Huh?

Jenny: He's nice.

Me: Oh. Anyways! I'm gonna go bow down to Zim, K?

Zim: YES! Bow down to Zim!

Jenny: That's biased.

Me: I don't care about you and your fancy words. Why does Dib look like Johnny?

Jenny: ... I... don't... know?

Dib: Who?

Me: Jenny, ya should. Dib, JTHM.

Dib: No help what so ever then.

Me: Yup.

Gaz: ... Where did my game go?

Me: Awwww! It's over! Now while we wait for the next review, I sing.

Jenny: Hurry! Review!

Me: Sit Back Now  
Let Me Tell You A Tale  
Where Justice Does Not Prevail

About An Ill-Fated Life  
So Very Full Of Strife  
Where Two Wrongs Do Not Make A Right

So

When I Was Born  
I Did Surely Scorn  
My Proud Parent's Name  
Then Their Lives Went Down The Drain  
Drove Them Insane  
My Birth Was A Curse  
I Bit The Nurse  
Oh, But I Love The Worst  
I Deserve To Be Slowly Submersed  
Dried Out Then Laid In A Hearse

When I Was Two  
I Poured Super Glue  
Into My Fathers Hair  
As He Sat Unaware  
In His Arm Chair  
Much To His Dismay  
Had To Cut It All Away  
Oh, But It Felt Great  
I Deserve To Be Cut And Filleted  
Then Tossed About In Disarray  
Until The Pieces Melt Away

I Am Not A Bad Man  
Even Though I Do Bad Things  
Very Bad Things  
Such Horrible Things  
But It's Not Quite What It Seems  
Not Quite What He Seems  
Not Quite What I Seem  
Ah, Hell  
It's Exactly What It Seems

When I Was Four  
I'd Wait By The Door  
With A Knife In My Hand  
And A Most Devious Plan  
It Would Be Quite Grand  
As The Mail Fell Through The Slot  
The Sharp Edge He Got  
Oh, But I Love The Thought  
I Deserve To Be Tied In A Knot  
Broken Bones And Blood Clots

When I Was Six  
I Used To Trick  
The Next Door Neighbours Son  
In The Woods We Would Run  
Time For Fun  
Hide N Seek Has A Cost  
He Would Be Forever Lost  
Oh, But I Love To Scoff  
I Deserve To Have My Head Lopped Off  
Hidden And Covered In Moss  
Until This Memory's Forgot

I Am Not A Bad Man  
Even Though I Do Bad Things  
Very Bad Things  
Such Horrible Things  
But It's Not Quite What It Seems  
Not Quite What He Seems  
Not Quite What I Seem  
Ah, Hell  
It's Exactly What It Seems

When I Was Eight  
I Used To Hate  
The Colour Of My House  
So As Quiet As A Mouse  
I Burned It Down  
To The Ground  
When No One Was Around  
Oh, But I Love The Sound  
I Deserve To Be Quickly Put Down  
Rotting Six-Feet Underground

When I Was Ten  
I Used To Pretend  
To Drown In The Sea  
Till They'd Come To Rescue Me  
Then Proceed  
To Laugh In Their Face  
Such A Disgrace  
Oh, But I Love The Taste  
I Deserve To Have My Brains Displaced  
All Over The Fireplace  
Until This Life Has Been Erased

I Am Not A Bad Man  
Even Though I Do Bad Things  
Very Bad Things  
Such Horrible Things  
But It's Not Quite What It Seems  
*Not Quite What He Seems*  
Not Quite What I Seem  
Ah, Hell  
It's Exactly What It Seems

When I Was Twelve  
I Used To Delve  
Into Evil Schemes  
Just To Elicit Screams  
Boost My Self Esteem  
Pushed My Sister Down A Well  
She Just Fell  
Oh, But I Love To Dwell  
I Deserve To Roast Deep Down In Hell  
Where No One Can Hear Me Yell

When I Was Fourteen  
Nothing Much Happened

Well  
There Was That One Time

I Am Not A Bad Man  
Even Though I Do Bad Things  
Very Bad Things  
Such Horrible Things  
But It's Not Quite What It Seems  
Not Quite What He Seems  
Not Quite What I Seem  
Ah, Hell  
It's Exactly What It Seems

When I Was Sixteen  
Life Was Frightening  
My Brother Was Quite Dull  
So With Laughter In My Skull  
Pushed Him In A Hole  
Then Buried Him Alive  
He Barely Survived  
Oh, But I Love The Cries  
I Deserve To Be Battered And Fried  
In An Electric Chair That's Set On High

Now That I'm Eighteen  
I Still Hate Things  
From This Padded Cell I Call My Home  
No Friends, No Phone  
No Life To Call My Own

Here I Will Lie  
Until The Very Day I Die  
Until My Blood Begins To Dry  
And I Return To The Darkness From Whence I Came

So

I Am Not A Bad Man  
Even Though I Do Bad Things  
Very Bad Things  
Such Horrible Things  
But It's Not Quite What It Seems

Not Quite What I Seem  
Ah, Hell  
I'm Exactly What I Seem

Jenny: *Groan* At least it was a good song.

Me: I'm going upstairs.

Jenny: Here we go...

*Goes upstairs, after a few minutes-*

_KERCHUNK_

*Comes down covered in blood*

Me: Well... that did nothing for me.

Jenny: WE GOT ANOTHER REVIEW!

Me: Really?

Dib: No.

Me: Oh... *cries* YOU LIIIIIIIIIED NNY! YOU LIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEE!

Gaz: Whatever. Is it over?

Me: *creepy like* For now...

*Purr squeaks*

Jenny: Wait! We have!

Me: Saytheirname!

Jenny: Blackspots.

*I squeak*

Jenny:

Yays! mol okay so here are the questions I would like to have answered!

Zim: whats your favourite colour?

Zim: ...Lilac, green and blue.

Tallest (both): why are your names Red and Purple?

Red: Well actually, we are given numbers and codes. Then we choose our names.

Gaz: Would you ever climb a tree just for the fun of it? or would you inflict horrible wounds on me before you would ever climb a tree?

Gaz: Yes, to the first AND second.

Dib: Have you tried contacting SETI (Search for Extra-Terrestrial Intelligence) about Zim? They might listen!

Dib: ...What?

Lord Nar: Have you thought of any other names for the Resisty?

L.N.: Yes. Lately I was thinking P.M.S.

*Jenny and I snigger*

L.N.: What? The Permanent Maidus Source is cool!

Miss Bitters: Are you an alien?

Miss Bitters: I HAVE BEEN FOUND OUT! ... No.

Giir: Okay, so we all know you love cupcakes and tacos and Suck Monkey's, but have you ever tried this creation called a Big Mac? What was it like?

Giir: It was gooooooooooooooooooood.

Keef: Will you be my friend?

Keef: YES! I'm gonna stalk you now!

Professor Membrane: What is your intake on cartoons?

Me: I'll ask. *goes upstairs, after 3 mins comes down* He says their cool.

Tak: Is Zim ruining your chances of becoming an invader your only motivation for chasing after him?

Tak: No. Not really. There was a second.

Mimi: Why do you look like a cat? A creepy cat at that...

Mimi: Cause I liked cats, they were flexible as well.

Jenny: What's your story gunna be like?

Jenny: Joy's posting it later I think, you'll see then.

Miir: Do you like waffles too?

Miir: YES! But I do prefer pineapple...

Zin: What's your favourite food?

Zin: Nice to know that I wasn't forgotten. Nachos.

is that everyone? I think so, leaving Joy out...for now...haha! anyways loving this so far. seriously. im easily amused so this cracks me up!

Me: Aww, they said I was next!

Jenny: Story. Mine. Now.

Me: It's up stupid. *Goes upstairs* Feed 'em!

**...Will you people PLEASE review? I'm pretty sure that more than 3 people read this. *cries* You make me sad... no reviews... I'll go die now...**


	3. More evilness!

**I'm BAAAAaaaCK!**

**Trying to keep up with my life. I will update... try to, every week. ONWARD AND FLATWARD! Also, Joy/I will sing a song every chapter.**

Jenny: Hello! I am doing this because Joy *looks at ceiling* is still sleeping.

Zin: Let me help. *screams loudly*

Me: AHH! *Zooms downstairs in navy shorts and lilac top* who got hurt?

Tak: No one, you're just late.

Me: Oh. Anyway, Nny?

Jenny: Apricot0194 Says:

Okay...

1. I dare Gaz and Dib to sing Barney together

Gaz and Dib: NOOOOOOO! K. *sings Barney, Giir joins*

2. Zim, I dare you to KISS ME!

Zim: Does Zim have to?

Me: Yup.

*Zim kisses Apricot0194*

Zim: She tastes of apricots...

*I facepalm*

Me: Bored.

A is for Amber  
Who drowned in a pool  
B is for Billy  
Who was eaten by ghouls  
C is for Curt  
With disease of the brain  
D is for Daniel  
Derailed on a train  
E is for Erik  
Who was buried alive  
F is for Frank  
Who was stabbed through the eye  
G is for Greg  
Who died in the womb  
H is for Heather  
Who was sealed in a tomb  
One by one, we bite the dust  
We kick the bucket and begin to rust  
Give up the ghost when your number's up  
We all fall down  
Ashes to ashes, bones to paste  
You'll wither away in your resting place

Eternity in a wooden case  
We all fall down  
I is for Issac  
Who lost his front brakes  
J is for Johnny  
Who was bitten by snakes  
K is for Kimmy  
Who was shot in the head  
L is for Larry  
Who bled and bled  
M's for Marie  
Who burned to a crisp  
N is for Nick  
Who was pummeled by fists  
O is for Olive  
Who lived life too fast  
P is for Pat  
Who swallowed some glass  
One by one, we bite the dust  
We kick the bucket and begin to rust  
Give up the ghost when your number's up  
We all fall down  
Ashes to ashes, bones to paste  
You'll wither away in your resting place  
Eternity in a wooden case  
We all fall down  
Q is for Quentin  
Who took the wrong trail  
R is for Reyna  
Who rotted in jail  
S is for Steve  
Who was shot with a bow  
T is for Tori  
Who froze in the snow  
U is for Urich  
Who's trampled by hooves  
V's for Vanessa  
Who fell off a roof  
W is for Will  
Who was hit by a car  
X is for Xavier  
Who sunk in the tar  
Y is for Yessy  
Who fell from a plane  
Z is for Zack  
Who simply went  
Insane

Jenny: Why?

Me: It's fun.

Zin: Maybe I'll try... Nah.

Jenny: Now we have Invader Elze, strange, reminds me of your-

Me: Yesyesyes. Now ON WITH IT!

Jenny: HI! I'm new to this story.

Zim: *bows down to Zim* can I help you rule the earth with your mighty fist of doom?

Zim: Of course! You are a smart human. I like you. And Joy, she gave me candy.

Red: What idiot chooses a colour for a name? OH LOOK, I'm the great tallest gold, SCREW ME! I think you're a better leader then Purple

Even though you are both complete dolts. Miyuki was the only GOOD tallest, all else are quite moronic.

Tallests: HEY!

*I laugh*

Purple: Purple is my favourite colour, I also like smoke machines a lot. You are really stupid.

Purple: Smoke machines rule!

Me: Can I borrow some? It's for a dance I made. It needs an entrance.

Pur: Uhh, Ok?

Dib: I admit you have a cool shirt. BUT I HATE YOUR PARANORMAL GUTS! Did you know that there is a law that goes against your hair?

Dib: That's not- wait what?

It's called the law of gravity.

You're dumb.

Dib: :( I want my nachos back.

Me: You'll get 'em. (Sometime...)

Gaz: What do you think of Zim? I know you love him. :P

Gaz: You will go to the darkest most horrible place on earth or hell for saying such bel- Unbelievable things.

Giir: KISS MIMI!

Giir: But... Miir...

Miir: It's OOOOOK!

Giir: Ok... *Kisses Mimi*

Mimi: ...Why?

Tak: I hate you and your ugly innards. COMPLETE AND UTTER MALICE! Die... just die.

Tak: ... I nearly did, what do you think the wire to my head is? A piercing?

Jenny: Tell Johnny he is amazing and is not a dull half-wit, like the Dib. I see no resemblance in him and the Dib one so ever. What is your favourite thing to kill?

Jenny: Ok, I'll tell 'im. Also, I kill people who are cruel. And ONLY them.

Me: It's the HAIR. Although Johnny's hair IS better.

Joy: Odd name... I too quite enjoy murderous rampages.

Me: My name's is actually Joy Violet. I won't tell you my last name. I'M PART RUSSION! It's fun to kill people.

Jenny: You told her that why?

Me: I donno! :)

Hey... I used alot of worlds that means that the person is witless:

Idiot

Dolts

Moronic

Stupid

Dumb

Dull

Half-wit

Witless

Me: YAAAAAY! Next person!

Jenny: Now we have, food.

Me: Oh yeah. Tacos for robots. Tallests get doughnuts. Zim gets what he wants. Tak gets candy, lots. Nny and I eat pineapple strawberries and doughnuts in the chocolate fountain upstairs. Dib and Gaz get 12 pizzas each. Lord Nar gets mauled by bears. Miss Bitters gets NOTHING! Keef gets... something.

*Everyone nums their food*

*num num num num num*

Tak: That was goooood.

Jenny: Now we have with a review! They say


	4. Chapter 4

**NOTHING!**


	5. Chapter Pointless

**Woot! I'm back. Yeah. Be very very very afraid...**

Jenny: Hey. We are back for more death doom and destruction.

Zin: What the heck is wrong?

Jenny: Joy decided to go to a *shudder* spa. And I have to call her if some one asks her anything.

Dib: How? *Jenny holds up one of Dib's picture phone thingies* ...Meany.

Jenny: So today, my alien conscience, **(Mia the blind OC) **Lyn is here to help.

*Lyn falls down stairs*

Dib+Zim: Lyn?

Lyn: Uh, why am I here?

Jenny: To help. Read out the reviews.

Lyn: From Invader Elze:

Zim: *bows* THANK YOU! Let's do something about the size of the Dib's head!

It's the size of Jupiter, that head... he is some nacho's my leader! *gives Nachos*

Zim: See! SEE! The Elze-human is smart and agrees with the almighty ZIM about Dib-stink's head!

Jenny: And? So does nearly everyone else who read this.

Invader Elze: Dib: You're going to die very soon. :)

Dib: ...I'm scared.

Jenny: Sorry, but you cannot avoid the fangirl death charge. Dib will die.

Invader Elze: Purple: You aren't that smart but you're still very funny!

Purple: WHY DIDN'T JOY TAKE ME TO THE SPA?

Jenny: One: It's for girls mainly. Two: It includes water. Three: She's REALLY stressed out and need's it.

Invader Elze: Red: My favourite author Gazmrules is an absolute HUGE Red-fan. You should see her stories! They rule. :)

Red: *Reads F.F.* I like this. ^,^

Invader Elze: Gaz: I KNEW IT! YOU LOVE ZIM! By the way, hell kicked me out; I re-killed too many people. I LOVE THE DARK!

Gaz: N-no I don't!

Jenny: Yeah. Hell you do!

Lyn: Even I realised that. And I have no idea what's going on!

Invader Elze: Joy: That reminds me of a very good book I read about a bunch of little kids dyeing.

*Jenny calls me, who appears on the screen in a hot tub wearing a black bikini with dark blue skulls*

Me: Whaaaaaaaaat? Coco and I were enjoying this!

Jenny: I had a feeling you'd want to answer this. *Show's review*

Me: ...Can I have the book?

Coco: *off screen* Hi people! *Screen goes blank*

Invader Elze: Jenny: I'd like you to meet the occ ZaDr Dib. HE NEEDS SOME KILLIN'! I hate ZaDr! ZIM IS AMAZING AND DIB RHYMES WITH DUMB!

Jenny: Sure. Sometime when Joy's back, K?

DO NOT QUESTION MY INSANE LOGIC!

Some people like cupcakes better. I for one care less for them.

Giir: I miss you cupcake...

Miir: I sing now!

Can I Pose A Question  
How Do You Kill What Is Dead  
I Just Shoot From The Hip  
And Aim For The Head  
He Used To Be Your Friend  
That Was Another Life  
With This Single Bullet  
We're Gonna Blow His Mind  
With A Loaded Gun  
And A Steady Hand  
We Just Might Live Through This  
Aim For The Head  
If You Kill the Brain  
Then You Kill The Ghoul  
And It's Motor Functions  
Aim For The Head  
Nail Up All The Windows  
They've Come To Settle A Score  
Make Sure No Chamber Is Bare  
They're Right Outside The Door  
This Is A Test Of Your Strength  
And Your Will To Survive  
If You Give Up Now  
They're Going To Eat You Alive  
With A Loaded Gun  
And A Steady Hand  
We Just Might Live Through This  
Aim For The Head  
If You Kill the Brain  
Then You Kill The Ghoul  
And It's Motor Functions  
Aim For The Head  
Listen To Me  
Listen To Me  
Listen To Me  
Save Yourself  
There Is No More  
There Is No More  
There Is No More  
Room In Hell  
I Will Help You  
I Will Help You  
I Will Help You  
Understand  
Come With Me Now  
Come With Me Now  
Come With Me Now  
Take My Hand  
We Can Make It  
We Can Make It  
We Can Make it  
Through This  
With A Loaded Gun  
And A Steady Hand  
We Just Might Live Through This  
Aim For The Head  
If You Kill the Brain  
Then You Kill The Ghoul  
And It's Motor Functions  
Aim For The Head  
Is This The End Of The World  
Or Just The Start Of The Fight  
You Better Heed My Warning  
And Watch Out For Their Bite  
They Have A Taste For Your Flesh  
And For Your Blood They Will Crave

They Are Coming For Us Now  
From Beyond the Grave

:)

Jenny: Yes, yes. Whatever. Now I gossip about Joy while she's not here!

Joy loves herbal tea.

She is a Joy, and Joy's don't run.

She walks into the wall every morning at some point.

When she drinks lot's of coffee, she spends half an hour next to where the door to her room is screaming, 'WHERE'S THE BLOODY DOOR GONE?'

She likes reading.

She recently moved away from her dad. He's in America. She's in England.

Joy has, and will never, been a morning person.

Joy only drinks water.

Her dad once gave her some wine. She ran round in circles screaming about the apocalypse for an hour.

She loves rain, and swimming.

Dib: That's it?

Jenny: No she'll delete me from her mind if I say anything else.

Gaz: *Breaks into long line of swears*

Everyone: O.o

Gaz: Stupid Joy…

Jenny: …Yeah, um, she can hear you.

Gaz: … She's still stupid.

Screen: Transmission from Blorg or where ever…

*Skoodge appears on screen*

**Skoodge: Hi guys!**

Red: Please Skoodge, let your Tallest go!

**Skoodge: Nu UH! I'm only here to get back to you on all the S*** I put up with!**

Jenny: Ahh… sweet. A guy with a sworn vengeance. Literally!

Zim: Zim is sorry on how he treated you!

**Skoodge: Accepted. Mainly because you never apologize.**

Red: I'M SO-!  
**Skoodge: *turns into evil sounding person* NEVER! *normal* Now… GO JUMP IN A LAKE AN DROWN!**

*Jenny shoves him in a cold bath, everyone glares at Red evilly. Jenny shuts lid over bath, Red is drowning*

Jenny: Counts right?

**Skoodge: *shrug* As long as he drowns**.

Jenny: Yay… *nums cookie*

**Skoodge: Ok then… uh… bye.** *screen comes up with me*

_Me: HA! See Coco! Hacking has a purpose! *Pale girl with brown hair and eyes comes on screen*_

_Coco: Fine. You win. TO THE MANICURE STUFFS! _*Blank screen*

Miss Bitters: Doomed, doomed, doomed. Go now.

Jenny: Yeah… I guess it is the end. *kills Miss Bitters* Thanks shadow woman.

**End. Will you people review? *Cries* Am I not good enough for you? *Sobs* Am I? AM IIIIIIIIII?**

**Jenny: ...Yeah. You non-reviewers just gave her an emotional breakdown.**

**Me: *sulks in emo corner* I'm not happy. TT_TT**

**Jenny: Great. Back to the therapist with her then. **

**Me: I don't like her! She stares at me and shines a light in my face like she wants INFORMATION. I don't know about the war, leave me alone…!**

**Jenny: I am SO going to kill you non-reviewers.**


	6. Why do you betray me?

**I Am. Back. Unfortunately. Whoo… **

Me: Hello…

Jen: Great, you broke her! Do you know why? THIS!

From: The Reporter ()

Interactive and written in chat/script. Both are not allowed under the TOs.

This is why I reported you.

The Reporter of the Literate Union

ps - Is this the attention you wanted?

Me: Jen? Don't worry about it. I'll just delete my account and all traces of me existing.

Jen: But what about Lily! You… you can't just leave her!

Me: She shall go back to Skell. If she wants to continue talking with me…

Jen: Where is everyone?

Me: Gone.

Jen: GONE! Gone where?

Me: Home. Except for my OC's who may not exist in the nearing future.

Jen: B-b-but what about ME!

Me: I will leave you, Zin, Miir and Daniella (both) to Skell.

Jen: YOU CAN'T JUST LEAVE!

Me: Can and will. To 'The Reporter'. I NEVER wanted attention and I'm sorry to those people who may have thought it that way, I needed to vent and I had no alternative. **(I was crying while I wrote this. I hope you're happy) **I shall leave and just read if you are so unhappy with my existence. Perhaps I'll finally get to use that gun for a reasonable purpose… I also may have read the Guide lines, but I must have missed where it said so about no script work. I am sorry and shall be gone by Christmas. Goodbye.


	7. My final stand tear Possibly R&R

**RETURN OF THE DREADED!**

Me: HEY! Here we are! And if I'm terminated, SO BE IT! I'll be gone with a bang!

Jen: I'm scared…

Me: So I have recaptured all Zim life forms again for the possibly last one of this I shall do!

Red: LET ME OUT OF HERE!

Me: NEVA! Thank you, my dearest friends, for being faithful to the end; Skell, Blackspots, Zin, Eve, Jenny…

Jen: Please don't name all your OC's.

Me: Ok then! *drowns Red* MWA HAHAHAHAHA! TAKE THIS! *red has died* NOW… back from the dead! *brings Red back to life* Hellooo… *evil grin*

Red: *cries* Stop it!

Purple: This is slightly disturbing…

Me: MWAA HAHAHAHAHA! ON WITH THE REVIEWS, P.S. f*** THE REPORTER! *Insane evil laughter*

Eve: JOY! You are scaring Lily!

Lily: BWA HAHAHAHAHA!

Me: …So I'm a bad example then. Sorry Skell! ^^;;

Jen: So we have Invader Nav.

Invader Nav: *runs in* YOU CAN'T KILL ME! *hugs Dib, kisses on cheek* I don't think your head is big!

Dib: FINALLY! SOMEONE SEE'S!

Invader Nav: *turns to Zim* SAY IT ONE MORE TIME AND I WILL SEND YOU TO A HELL FROM WHICH EVEN GAZ WOULD RUN AWAY FROM! IT IS HOME TO THE PIT OF A MILLION KEEFS! BE NICE TO DIB, GODDAMMIT!

Zim: ZIM DOES NOT BOW DOWN TO ANY-!

Me: HUSH!

Zim: …Human pig-smelly, except Joy, Skell and Lily, Skell's daughter.

Lily: HI!

Invader Nav: *floats in the air with purple hellish fire pulsating at her feet in tune with Zim's heartbeat* DO. AS. I. SAY!

Zim: *insert squeak here* Ok… OK!

Invader Nav: *returns to normal and kisses Dib's cheek* Gaz: I beat a boss in my game with my eyes closed! I know you squint, but can you play with your eyes closed AND beat a boss? (The game was "Sly Cooper and the Theivious Racconus", the boss was Ms. Ruby)

Gaz: NEVER! I shall never lose to someone like… _you. _Or Diiiiiib….

Invader Nav: Red: although I don't like you, I think your outfit is cool, but I like the colour purple more, as well as the Tallest Purple. *throws bologna*

Purple: YES! I like you Nav.

Invader Nav: Purple: NACHOS FOR YOU! *gives cheesy nachos*

*purple says thank you through mouthfuls of nachos*

GIR: DANCE LIKE A MONKEY ON JENNY'S HEAD!

Jenny: W-what? No!

Me: Come ON Jenny!

Jen: …Fine. *Giir dances like a monkey on her head for 6 seconds, then Jen throws him off* she NEVER said for how long! *Triumph*

Invader Nav: FEAR ME! *disappears in an eruption of purple flames, cookies appear at Dib's Feet*

Dib: YAY! *nums cookies*

Me: *sipping apple juice* Next we have Invader Else again! *applauses Else*

Lily: YAY!

Invader Else: Zim: You are very right: I am smarter then all the other earth-monkeys. SO RIGHT YOU ARE! *gives more nachos*

Zim: Yeah. I am. So are you. *eats nachos delightfully*

Else: Dib: Your death is getting closer, you big-headed nugget.

*Dib whimpers*

Red: This is just because of GazmRules. *gives nacho*

*Red cheers and eats nacho saying thanks between mouthfuls*

Else: Purple: Please note that this is purely out of comical purpose and I mean no Disrespect: SHUT UP YOU FROTHY NUGGET!

Purple: YAY! Wait…

Else: Gaz: I knew it. :)

Gaz: It's n-not true! *blushes furiously*

Else: Joy: How was the spa?

Me: Ahh, it was great. I and Coco had a brilliant time!

Else: Jenny: how was the ZaDr killing?

Jen: *evil smile* Wondeeerfuuul…

*Dib and Zim Squeak in fear*

Else: I AM ELZE! *vanishes to we are the champions*

Me: Wonderful… (.com/watch?v=x6ITkCCLKqM) and now… time for ZimRules DibSucks! They say 'I LOVE YOU ZIM DON'T MAKE FUN OF THE SCAR I GOT FROM A CAT PLEASE

Zim: Zim would never!

ZimRules DibSucks: ANYWAYS HERE ARE TEN THINGS I LOVE ABOUT ZIM

CUTE

SMART

AWESOME

FUNNY

HATE DIB

HAVE A GREAT PERSONALITY

HAVE BEAUTIFUL EYES

COOL

WEAR GREAT CLOTHS

'RE THE STAR OF THE SHOW!

Zim: That's a lot of reasons to like me…

ZimRules DibSucks: HEARS TEN THINGS I HATE ABOUT DIB

STUPID

HATE ZIM

HEADS BIG

SHIRT

DON'T APPRICIATE YOUR SISTER

HAIR

CLOTHS

VOICE

WEIRD

AFRAID OF A MOOSE EATING WALNUTS

AND I LOVE YOU ZIM CAN I HELP YOU DESTROY EARTH PLEASE?

OH AND ZIM HERE'S ALL YOUR FAVORITE FOODS!

Zim: YES! HELP DESTROY EARTH! *eats food*

*Dib cries*

Me: 'Bout time he started! Now, while you may have reported me, I AM STILL HERE! IN SPIRIT OR IN THE HEARTS OF MY READERS! I. Shall. Continue… to exist… *vanishes with the rest of the house and IZ crew.*

…**Poof. R&R. F*** YOU 'The Reporter'! **


	8. REVIEW your last chance

**MWA HAHAHAHA!  
**

Me: HEY GUYSS! I'm still here, you know what that means.

Me+All OC's: THE REPORTER HAS FAILED! WIN!

Me: Lily was sent home, I found out that I am 6 or so hours ahead of America. AWESOME!

Jen: And she also decided to go to Studio51 or something…

Me: YAH! *break dances really well* Wings DO help me!

Jen: …Ok then. So, we have decided to stop this fanfic anyways. No quitting, no depression, no suicide. One more chapter and then we stop, K?

Pricilla: So submit any dares, truths, pain enduing formulas ETC for the last chapter on this. Then go click on the happy Author button and read her other stories.

Me: YAH! *Tangos with Zim in background* 1, 2 cha, cha, cha!

Jen: Then go check out Skell's profile! She's awesome.

Me: DIE! *Attempts to kill GIR still in background*

Eve: Then we can… do you hear something?

Me: *STILL in background* *running away from explosion* AND YOU SMELL!

Jen: Probably someone's head exploding upstairs. Anyway, we can get you some pizza, or some figurines. Some comics… ehh.

Eve: Doesn't Joy need to work on her Christmas list?

Me: WAHOO! *Did you really think they've noticed me? Nah, I'm holding Mary-sue heads, running up the stairs*

Jen: Yeah, lets… huh? *everyone turns to see me with a huge bloody axe, and smiling*

Eve: …We never saw that.

Other OC's: Agreed.

**BYE!**


	9. Final chap ITS DONE!

**I am here, for my final stand. Or rather Chapter.**

Me: Hey! Today, I shall be doing this myself! Or with Eve and Pepita…

Eve: Jenny went out and caught the flu, she's been sleeping for the past day.

Me: MY RECORD STILL HOLDS!

Pepita: When she caught the flu, she slept for 2 days. Mama thought she was dying.

Me: *After an hours worth of rambling* -and that is why you shouldn't do the tango in your sleep! ^^

Eve: …Riggght. We'll keep it in mind. So, Tinkerbell220 has offered to show the tallest-

Tallest: HI!

Eve: …Rapr (Me: One letter away from rape!) time of dying.

*shows them with eyes ducktaped open*

Me: LE GODS!

Red: I DON'T HAVE PAIN IN MY SOUL! I DOOOOOON'T!

Purple: That's just disgusting! *cries in pain*

Me: Mmm… ice cream… *eats some*

*Many screams of pain later*

Eve: Now that we've traumatised the Tallest…

Tallest: *whimpering* we're not in love… we're not in love… we're not in love…

Eve: It's time for NAVVY!

Nav: *gasp* YEEEESS! *runs in, hugs Dib, gives him quick kiss* YOU GET TO SEE ME AGAIN! Are you happy? *squees, kisses on cheek*  
Dib: Uh… yeah? *looks at me for help* I… heart… you?  
Nav: As for Zim, CONTINUE TO FEAR ME! *throws water balloon* HAHAHAHAHA!  
Zim: ARGHHHHH! PAIN! TORTURE! *cries*  
Nav: Gaz, tell Dib he's NOT annoying. He isn't! He's very smart, and I could probably talk to him for hours about the paranormal! I have so many books on it, it would blow your mind!  
Gaz: …Dib is… *through gritted teeth* not annoying… *I motion that she will get pizza for a reward* and… is… ss.. sss.. ssssmarttttt.

Me: Pizza for yooooooooooooou! *gives pizza*  
Nav: Red, you will die in seven days! *insert sinister laugh*  
*Red whimpers and hides behind Eve*  
Nav: Purple! You like me! Yes! *gives doughnuts*  
Purple: Yes. Yes I do.  
Nav: GIR, you get to DRESS ZIM UP LIKE A PIG!  
Gir: YAY! *dresses a still whimpering Zim as a Pig* PIGGY!  
Nav: Joy, aw, you're still stopping it. AT LEAST IT WAS FUN WHILE IT LASTED! And thanks for favoriting my story!  
Me: *Shrugs* Had no choice, it was SO DAMN GOOD!  
Nav: FAREWELL EVERYONE! And in case you all forgot... *floats in air with purple flames at feet* BE. NICE. TO. DIB!

Me: Duh. That's why he's not chained to the chair like the others. *Points*

Nav: *turns normal again* Dib gets cookies! *gives cookies, hugs, kisses* YOU RULE! *disappears in eruption of purple flames that don't hurt him*

Dib: You know… I REALLY like her… *blushes*

Me: Yes, yes, WHATEVER! No we have the epic BLACKSPOTS! Woot!

Blacky **(Hope you don't mind! ^.^;;)**: Yes! I love being a rebel! Whoo!  
Okay, last chapter? hm...  
Zim: Would you rather give a monkey a shower or ride around the planet with Santa in his sleigh?  
Zim: Uhh… Santa?  
Blacky: Dib: I dare you to convince Membrane that Zim is a weather balloon. Tell of your efforts!  
Dib: *does so* *comes back in five minutes* HE BELIVES IT!

Me: Oh… dear dad…  
Blacky: Gaz: Alright, way way way back in the second chapter, I asked if you would climb a tree for fun, or rather inflict horrible wounds on me...does that mean you WOULD climb a tree for fun?  
Gaz: …Y-y-yessssssss…  
Blacky: Tallest(Both): Who loves snacks more?  
Red: That would be impossible to find out. There is simply-

Me: who would eat snacks even when stuffed full?

Purple: MEE!

Me: *points* Him.  
Blacky: Lord Nar: *whispers in ear(or where an ear would be)* I managed to hide blueprints for a megadoomer under your ship. It shall not be found by someone who does not know the technology of the ship! *challenging tone* Assuming you know of course.  
Lord Nar: *scoffs* Of COURCE I do…

Me: *cough-cough-un-cough-likely!-cough*

L.N.: *glares*  
Blacky: Miss Bitters: Do you have a hobby? If so, what, If not, why not!  
Miss Bitters: NOTHING! Because it would be NOTHING!  
Gir: *Gives a tequito*  
Gir: YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY! *eats* I lovesest youuuu!  
Blacky: Keef: Okay, don't mind the stalkerism, but the way you do it is creepy! So if your busy stalking me, who's gunna go stalk Zim?  
Keef: Oh that would be Joy!

Me: *following Zim in that comedy tip toe way* stalk… stalk… stalk…  
Blacky: Tak: Again, going off of my previous question...What was that second motive? I have to know!  
Tak: …Uh… *mumbles something we can't hear*

Me: RETRY! *plugs voice recorder into computer, makes voice louder*

Computer Tak: I really liked Tallest Purple, so I wanted to make him happy…

Me: AWWWWWE!  
Blacky: Mimi: I feel bad. I can't think of something to ask you.  
Mimi: Err… I forgive… you?  
Blacky: Professor Membrane:  
Me: Uh… Ok then?  
Blacky: Jenny: I have a mission for you. I secret mission...  
Jenny: *magically appears on a chair* What? What? I WANNA DO IT! *Eff (see my FF) Pulls her back upstairs*  
Blacky: Zin: *Gives nachos*  
Zin: HAHA! YES! *Noms*  
Blacky: Mir: *Gives pineapple*  
Mir: YAY! *Swallows it whole*  
Joy: Hopes you had fun writing this! I had fun reading it! I enjoyed every line of it. Wonders be told to the unsurpassing, but wonders be made by the obsessers ranting. ...major fail... hm, if someone doesn't tell you someone's gunna end up in a worst case scenario. Make sure everyone gets home safe soundly! and if you refuse, put it in dare form! =P

Me: …THANKS! But why safely?

Eve: They're needed for other Fics.

Me: OHHHHH!

Pepita: Now Chicas, we have Min.

Me: Min?

Eve: Invader Min.

Min: HIIIIIIII! I didn't find this until just now but yay!  
Zim: I LOVE YOU!*Hugs* YOU HAVE TA DESTROY EVERY SINGER YOU HATE! Wait...Is that a torture? Wait! They'll probably be singing!  
Zim: NOOO! *Kills J.B. (You know who I'm talking about.)* He… was… A WORSE HUMAN WORM BABY THAN THE REST OF YOU!  
Min: Dib: Go shave your big head of your bad self! Human worm-Babies are disgusting.  
Dib: …There are SO many things wrong with what you just said… *Shudder*

Me: SHAAAAAAAAAAVEEEEEE! *Shaves Dib's head*

Dib: NOOOOO!

Me: Yes. Now shut it. I'm going shopping soon.  
Min: Tallest: I like RED MORE! YAY! But unfortunately I'm happy! Go listen to ALL of Justin Bieber songs!  
Me: Julia Beaver-Bibber.

*Tallest are dragged into sound proof room, they claw at the door and plead for forgiveness but to no avail. They soon commit suicide.*

Me: O.o Uh… ok. I knew IT was terrible but I didn't know it would KILL THEM! …Ehh. I'll just leave them there.  
Min: : Hey...Are you like a shadow THAT EATS PEOPLE!  
: NOTHING!

Me: That means 'yes'.  
Min: GIR: DRAIN HAPPIENESSS!DRAIN IT ALL AWAY!(Am I the only non-Gir fan?)  
Me: Nope. I'm a Gir hater too.

Gir: NOOOOooooooo…. *Lights turn black from cyan, wears Johnny like clothes, antenna split into two and go black and whit stripes* My life is a black abyss, waiting to pull me under the flames of hell. My empty cold remains shall stay here forever…

Me: … HEY! THAT'S MY POETRY BOOK YOU'RE READING PUT OF! *Grabs book*  
Min: People who I don't care about: You guys go with the Tallest.

Eve: So everyone unsaid… shit.

*Me, Eve, Pepita, Zin, Miir, Jenny, Eff and Dee walk in.*

Me: SKELL! I'M SORRY! *cries as is dragged into sound proof room*

*Inside*

Eve: NOOOOOOOO! *commits suicide*

Zin: The pain… to horrible… I'm sorry Zim… *cries as she stabs herself*

Miir: So… painful… must… DIE. *Shuts self down*

Jen: Eff… I love you! *Kisses then kills self*

Eff: I must join you in the world were this song is not! *Kills himself*

Me: *crawls to Dee* Save me… save… sa… *dies*

Dee: NOOOO! Nooo…noo..no… *dies*

Pepita: *gasps* Too… horrible… must… fade… *Music ends* huh? YES! *cries in Joy* I survived…

*My black diamond crystal between my collarbones restarts my body*

Me: Wha… am I… dead?

Pepita: Bring them back, your crystal brought you back.

Me: ALRIGT! *dances* Ok. *brings them back*

Jen: Are we… alive?

Me: Yup! Brought you back!

Jen: YAY! *she, Eff and Dee go upstairs*

Me: Their ok. OK! NEXT IS… *le gasp!* SKELL!

Skell: Zim and Gir...they have to...fly to Galtac 5 and meet Carlos the illegal alien. *an actual alien! That's the joke!*  
Zim: *does so* *comes back shaking* Its… so creepy… *faints*

Gir: Its as disturbing as life its self… *faints*  
Fang: I don't really care what you do.  
Skell: *slaps*

Me: Ha ha ha… lovers quarrel.

Eve: What?

Me: They got married!

Eve: uh… congratulations… I guess…

Me: OKE-DAY! That's the eeeeeend! I'll see you all (hopefully) on some of my other Fics! BYE!

*fades out*

**Yup, it's the end. See ya!**


End file.
